The Pale Lady
by Littlestme
Summary: For Animeguitar96's birthday/ Skyrim AU/ Gajeel Redfox, DragonBorn, and Housecarl Levy find themselves in the old ruins of Frostmere Crypt on the trail of the illusive Pale Lady.
**This is for animeguitar96's birthday – Happy Birthday!**

* * *

 **The Pale Lady**

 **==[o0o]==**

The wind howled outside of the small animal skin tent as snow threatened to enter the cramped space and settle onto the bedrolls. The housecarl, Levy was sitting upright listening to the wolves singing to the moon, unphased by the storm that billowed on the mountainous range. Behind her slept her thane. Gajeel. His Nord body used to such cold temperatures but she could still see the breaths he took as he slept. Levy looked at the book she had acquired on her travels with her Thane and stroked the front cover of the short novel. Lost Legends. She once owned it as a child, fascinated with the stories of old and never truly believed the myths. But something about the Pale Lady had always intrigued her. Something made her believe that the stories were true.

 _For generations, the people of Morthal have told whispered tales of the Pale Lady, a ghostly woman who wanders the northern marshes, forever seeking her lost daughter. Some say she steals children who wander astray, others that her sobbing wail strikes dead all those who hear it. But behind these tales may lie a kernel of truth, for ancient records speak of 'Aumriel' a mysterious figure Ysgramor's heirs battled for decades and finally sealed away._

She was unsure if the rumours were true but she had managed to find information in the tavern residing in Morthal, the Moorside Inn. From the owner who was desperately trying to sweep away the dust to drown out the Orsimer Bards ballads. Thankfully Jonna the owner of the inn was more than happy to step away from tending the empty tavern and give Gajeel and Levy a room for the night, and even to answer any questions that happened to escape from Gajeel's head. He was always out for another gold coin or two and to hear that there was a request from the Jarl of Morthal, for the head of a bandit leader nearby was enough to spur him on to get going as soon as possible. Levy took the opportunity on their way back from completing the request to ask if they might investigate a nearby Nordic Tomb, whilst they would have to backtrack further to accept the reward she had no idea when her Thane would be this side of the land again. The tomb she so desperately wanted to scour was the Frostmere Crypt. Just southwest of Dawnstar. If the tales were true than Gajeel her Thane would have some very unique items to call his own.

* * *

The sun rose over the frozen land with Gajeel stood outside pulling his muscles as he yawned loudly. The cold had run down his neck and created a crick in his neck. Turning his head from side to side he attempted to pop it back to ease the nagging pain but alas he was going to have to endure it for the remainder of the day. Levy behind him was busy tiding away the tent, humming to herself happy to finally be on the move.

"So, yah better be right about this crypt." Gajeel fitted his armour onto his arms as he looked Levy dead in the eyes. She merely blushed before nodding.

"If anything there'll be plenty of loot for you!"

He hummed before sliding his weapon onto his back, ready for the trip across the treacherous path to the entrance of Frostmere Crypt.

Gajeel looked around the outside of crypt and saw nothing, the place looked deserted to the naked eye, as if it was still sealed off to the world since its inception. But looking closer to the snow at the front gate he could see the small trampling's of a day old snow of fur covered footprints. Leading inwards.

"Get ready." He grumbled, pulling his two handed sword from his back and opened the door with Levy standing cautiously behind him, ready to engage at a moment's notice with her one handed sword poised.

Inside they were greeted with two bandits sitting at a table with several dressers and a locked gate just down a small set of stairs. Thankfully neither of the bandits had noticed their entrance as they were still in conversation.

" _But… Eisa? She's smarter than that."_

" _Ra'jirr was always dragging her into things."_

" _But… Stealing the boss' sword? Did he have a death wish?"_

" _Who knows? That cat was crazy. She was a fool to trust him."_

Gajeel motioned to Levy as they crouched, hiding in the shadows that she took the one on the left as he took the right. She nodded.

With an almighty clash of metal and screaming Gajeel dropped his sword down the back of the right bandits back, as Levy simultaneously plunged her sword into the back of her target, the tip exiting his stomach as she pulled backwards in one clean motion.

"Gee. I hope yah didn't wake the neighbours shrimp."

She blinked, was he really blaming her for the noise? She sighed, flicking her sword towards the ground to rid her blade of blood before following the chuckling Gajeel through the next gate after looting the bodies and drawers for anything valuable.

Rounding a corner they could make out another conversation between two other bandits, they must have been unable to hear the screams earlier due to the lack of echoes inside the crypt. The old stone had a way of muffling any noise rather than expanding them and allowing them to travel farther.

Looking down at the system of metal cages and stone walkways he listened in to the small conversations as they silently made their way down towards the bandits to gain better access.

" _What? There's a whole shift down there!"_

" _Kyr's orders. Nobody goes in or out until he gets back. Or the boss will skin you when he's done with Ra'jirr."_

" _Gods, what a mess."_

Turning his head he looked at Levy, she was knelt next to him, flush against the rock wall waiting for his move. Motioning towards her bow she slid away her sword and pulled out the wooden bow, flexing the string as she placed a quiver on the shelf ready to pull on Gajeel's command.

The taller of the bandits ran his fingers through his hair before walking towards a small table and chair, picking up a bottle of mead. The other bandit remained in place, his back to everyone still on watch for anyone who might try and leave.

Gajeel nodded watching Levy release aiming for the back of the bandit, her aim was true taking out the man quickly with little struggle.

As he fell to the ground the other bandit dropped his mead, "Who's there?"

Gajeel charged over to the man and thrust his solid shoulder into the bandit's chest, momentarily winding him before kicking him down to the ground, raising his two handed sword and swiftly cut into the bandit and ending him.

Gajeel patted down the bandits, feeling disappointed with the lack of any value and looked over to Levy, "seems like they're poor as anything."

She frowned, the conversation's the bandits were having had to mean something, keeping her bow equipped she followed behind Gajeel and entered a small tunnel connecting to a tiny room with another two bandits.

Gajeel looked down at his housecarl, _"Are they fuckin' deaf or something?"_ Levy hid a giggle as she shifted her feet, keeping her balance against the rock walls. Inside the small room were several gold pots, some were broken, but there was one still intact with a chest hidden beneath a broken bookcase.

" _The boss went down there? Today?"_

" _Yeah, he's after Ra'jirr – I've never seen him so angry."_

" _I've got a bad feeling about this… something's just felt wrong down there lately. Eerie."_

" _Now you're starting to sound like the cat. Be going on about the Pale Lady next."_

Levy's eyes bulged out of her face, the _Pale Lady_. This was definitely the right place. Gajeel was not blind to his housecarl almost bubbling next to him. Before they could make a move on the bandits, two more joined the two already stationed ahead of Gajeel and Levy. A large Orc with tusks riving that of a horker and another Nord. Making it 5 so far that they've encountered. Leaving another potential three and maybe more bandits who followed after. Hopefully it was just a small cluster of bandits.

" _Something's wrong… Boss' been down there too long."_

" _Yeah… Let's wait a little longer. Then…"_

The large Orc sniffed loudly breaking his sentence as he pulled out his enormous two handed axe.

"Come out here!" he bellowed.

The three equipped their swords and followed behind the Orc.

"Shit." Gajeel raised his sword and swung across the chest of the Orc witnessing an arrow fly past his head and directly into the eye of the same Orc. Not stopping he shoved the body to the floor and swung the sword into another Nord as another arrow flew past him. Catching one of the bandits off guard. Turning his attention to the hidden figure he charged towards Levy.

Pulling out her sword she barely had enough time to protect her body as he slammed the sword down. The sound of metal clashing rung in the small room. Levy was pinned to the ground in her crouching position, she had no leeway and Gajeel certainly couldn't help her as he fought the final two Nord's. Dropping onto her behind Levy swung her legs out taking the bandit out, he crashed to the floor dropping his sword. Finishing off the bandit she aided Gajeel before carrying the contents of the chest he manged to pick.

* * *

Entering the final floor of the crypt Gajeel and Levy found themselves in Frostmere Depths. They had managed to avoid several traps and found them looking at an immense cavern filled with trees and grass. A mini forest hidden beneath the world, as they made their way Levy found a Nord, from the looks of him, he must have been Kyr the one after the one called Ra'jirr. Carefully walking through the magical feeling forest they could make out the sound of a nearby fight through the treeline.

Making their way as stealthily as possible Gajeel witnessed a Khajiit being struck down by a glowing figure. Several wisps flew around the trees before aiming their focuses on Gajeel and Levy.

The glowing figure let out a wail as it their hands raised, several wisps flew around their body as it moved closer to the pair.

Gajeel swiped at the wisps feeling his body engulf from their mini explosions of light as Levy battled heartily beside him. The figure was approaching them at an alarming rate and they couldn't move from the volume of ever spawning wisps trapping them.

"The pale lady…" Levy breathed stopping in mid swing as she made eyes with the saddened ghost still making her way towards them.

"Stop day dreamin'!" Gajeel growled as he swung his two handed sword cutting two wisps in half and finding the Pale Lady on top of him.

"Shit." He hissed before battling against the strong ethereal form. Her body was moving like water as the wisp clothing flowed around her naked body.

"Gajeel! Behind you!" Levy elbowed a wisp as she sliced into another wisp now watching them begin to transform into illusions of the Pale Lady. She was creating duplicate's, trying to confuse and destroy her opponent's.

Whirling on his feet Gajeel kicked the ghostly figure only for it to vanish in a large explosion. Gritting his teeth he continued his onslaught with the woman herself. Ignoring the others around him as Levy began systematically taking them out with her bow, switching to her sword when one got too close.

Gajeel managed to drop the final swipe into the Pale Lady as she let out a screeching cry before imploding in upon herself. Leaving only an ash pile. Looting the body Gajeel found only wisp wrappings and glow dust. Feeling despondent he stalked off towards the fallen Khajiit body.

Grinning he found The Pale Blade on his furry body. It was very impressive unfortunately it was only a simple one hand sword and he'd rather keep hold of his current one. Still the Shrimp might like it? He smirked. They had certainly been through a lot and he couldn't have made it without her and he would hate to admit that.

"Gajeel! Look! I've found another wall for you!" Her voice cut through the silence that had fallen in the cavern as she had disappeared off to explore for her Thane.

Trotting up the steps he began to falter, the same drumming that reverberated in his very soul, the thumping through his veins as he neared the gigantic draconic wall walking to face the words that began to glow a beautiful icy blue Gajeel's vision began to fade as the yellow aura began to stream its way into his body. Filling his mind with the new word.

 _Ice, Ice Form – enabling the user's Thu'um to freeze an opponent solid._

"This was definitely worth the hassle shrimp"

"There is still a large chest at the top before we exit, don't forget to loot it before we head off."

"Gihi, good eyes. Unlike those fuckers earlier." He smirked pointing backwards to the bandits they had managed to take out with stealth.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **This is taken as inspiration from her story** _ **The Ancient Scrawlings V: Skyrim**_ **  
Please read it as she is putting so much effort into the story and it's incredible! Also check out her other work as I absolutely love her stories!**


End file.
